


dark times

by elsac2



Category: Bamon - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsac2/pseuds/elsac2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bonnie young baron access power after the death of her grand mother but must protect her realm. to do so she had no other choice than to engage in a contract marriage with lord damon salvatore a old vampire and beta by craaazyaboutmalfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hello protector

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost and a reecriture of my fic posted on fanfiction(.)net. on the other web site other chapter are already up and please forgive any grammatical mistake and if you enjoy reading it leave a comment .kisses my lovely and i will update other chapter with time as i go through them it is beta by craaazyaboutmalfoy

The day was gloomy, a perfect reflection of her current mood. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and rain poured relentlessly from the darkened sky. The residents of her Realm had smartly rushed for cover, leaving her alone. Yet there she stood, under the rain, crying.

It was one of those days where destiny was rewritten, and the fates created new paths. Bonnie Bennett's heart was heavy, filled to its brim with pain and loss. She had lost everything. She had lost her mother, mentor, and friend. Her Grams, Sheila Bennett, was dead.

Bonnie had lost people before – her mother, her father. Loss had become a constant in her young life, so much that she had learned to live with it. She was immune to the pain – or so she had believed.

But in the moment, the pain was taking hold of her very soul, latching into every cell of her fragile body. Over the immense pain was a building fear, an unstable fear. Heavy anxiety was slowly replaced by the inevitable questions. What would happen now? What would happen to her, to her people?

They were her people now, she realized, feeling dwarfed by the huge responsibility she that would now rest on her shoulders. Her grams had been a powerful witch, more powerful than anyone had ever known.

"Steady yourself, Bonnie, and stand tall. A real Bennett doesn't break or bend in the face of obstacles." The voice of her beloved grandmother echoed in her mind.

Oblivious to the rain, cold and wet, drenching her hair and running down her clothes, Bonnie reminisced in memories of her grams. She could almost hear her gentle voice once again, going through each lesson she had taught her. Her mind wandered to a childhood memory which represented the beginning of one of the aspects she cherished about her grandmother : her mentor side.

It was the first time her Grams had explained how the seven Realms worked. Bonnie had only been twelve years old.

 

9YEARS AGO

"Bonnie! Bonnie, stop!" Sheila commanded, trying to calm her agitated granddaughter.

Bonnie had lost track of how many random surges of power she had released that day. The room she had been standing in was now a complete wreck. Broken windows, shattered glass, torn curtains – the room looked like a battle field.

Of course, no one could really blame her – the girl had been through severe trauma – her parents were dead, violently assassinated by mercenaries from a rival Realm. Targeted assassinations were common in their world.

Twelve years old Bonnie had been the only survivor when Sheila's men had arrived a few hours after the massacre. She had been covered in blood, her eyes vacant and empty when they found her. For days, she had alternated between scream and tears. Her fragile young soul was shattered beyond repair.

Sheila had been heartbroken when she had learned the horrible news two months ago but by the grace of the ancestors and nature, Bonnie had survived. Abby, her daughter, was supposed to have stepped up as the new baroness to replace her aging mother. She was their Realm's heiress and that had made her a major target in the feud between Realms. Sheila might have lost her daughter, but thankfully, she still had her bloodline, and her Realm would have a baroness in the future.

Her people would live after her. Sheila stepped out of her thoughts to look at her hysterical granddaughter, the only family she had left, and the new heiress of the Realm. She carefully stepped closer to the girl, extending her hand in a comforting gesture.  
"Bonnie Bennett! Stop it, please." She commanded firmly.

Bonnie blinked up at her, seeming to finally gain some measure of control over her emotions again. "I'm sorry grandma, I didn't mean to smash the windows, or set the room on fire, I – I didn't mean for it to happen – it just did," Bonnie stammered, her face streaked with tears.

Bonnie was crying, as she has been crying for two months. Her young soul had seen unimaginable horrors, and crying was the only way she could deal with everything she had faced at her tender age.  
Sheila had given her as much time as possible to come to terms with everything that had happened and to grieve her parents. But maybe, after all the Darkness she had been exposed to, shelter was the last thing she needed. Sheila thought " it was time to give the girl purpose and a reason to overcome the pain, a reason to survive". She pulled Bonnie into a hug and smiled sadly.

"It's okay, baby. You have the right to be angry. I'm angry, too but you need to learn control. All that power needs to be controlled. And you, darling, also need purpose and aim." Sheila told her, holding her tight to her chest.

They went to the main boudoir of the house. Bonnie had never been there before, and had to admit that the room was impressive. The atmosphere in the room was magical, and it seemed as though power hung in air itself. Majestic portraits hung from the ornate walls, most of them were women, with only two men. The last portrait was her grandmother's. Bonnie's eyed it curiously, letting her gaze wander across the room as she took in every detail. Sheila offered her a seat and sat across from her at the impressive office table. Sheila had never expected to be the one giving this talk to Bonnie. It should have been Abby. Mother to daughter – that was how their tradition was passed, but Abbey was gone, and Sheila had no choice.

"Bonnie, do you know the tale of the nature Realm?" she asked patiently.

Bonnie nodded, and Sheila was internally pleased. "Does that mean you know our role in it? Do you know what I am?"

Bonnie shook her head in confusion, prompting Sheila to elaborate.

"Like my mother, my grandmother and our ancestors before them, I am the baroness of the nature Realm. It was our duty to protect people leaving in this Realm and to maintain the equilibrium of the nature."

"There are other such magical Realms, with their own Barons and Baronesses, and we often work together or get into conflicts. War has been common in the past, but things have been relatively quiet since we made a deal for peace."

"Your parent's murder directly violates our pact. I don't know how much longer our fragile peace will last, Bonnie?"

Bonnie listened with rapt attention, her eyes wide as she took in everything her grams had told her. She learned that she was member of the natural Realm, which was relatively smaller than the other Realms. As a Bennett, protecting people affiliated to their Realm was her duty. She was the heiress to this Realm.

Sheila delved into an explanation of the functioning of the magical Realms. There were seven magic territories, she learned. Each territory had a powerful witch or warlock who acted as the baron and had the responsibility of protecting the subjects of the Realm. The borders between territories were clear but also the source of constant conflict.

Each Realm and territory was characterized by a special type of magic or witchcraft. In their mission to protect their Realms, the baron would often receiving help from a Protector, a night creature that was attracted to the power of the baron and therefore linked itself to the powerful being. The Protector could be anyone, anything drawn by magical power and their ancestry contract.

The seven different Realms were ruled by seven powerful witches, who have constantly been at war over the centuries, mainly due to territorial disputes with neighbouring Realms.

The order of the seven Realms included the Nature Realm, under Sheila Bennett, the Voodoo Realm controlled by Mama Bernadette, the Makumba Realm led by Simao DeSouza, the Juju Realm under Nganga the Unseen, the Necromancy Realm ruled by Mrs. Stein, the Animism Realm led by the twins Tsimba and N'zuzi, and the Astrology Realm led by the Visionary.

Bonnie was overwhelmed with the onslaught of information, especially since the Realm Order was new to her. It terrified her since she knew she would have to take her grandmother's place someday. She needed to understand the ramification of power and the relation linking each Realm if she was to accept that mantle.

It had never been a secret that she was one of the most powerful witch born in the nature Realm, but Bonnie didn't felt that powerful and had never had the confidence to practice at her full potential. But if one day she had to succeed her Grams, she was not certain of her ability to lead.

Sheila must have sense the course of Bonnie thoughts as she continued, "Darling, the other Realms are powerful, and most of their leaders have a Protector. Ours seemed to have forgotten us, but we are Bennett witches, and we fear nothing. You, my dear, are very powerful. You are an uncut diamond : all you need is to be shaped so everyone can see your true worth." Sheila said comforting her scared granddaughter.

" I know you have had more than your fair share of pain, Bonnie, but our people need us, so I beg you to let me help you become the greatest of the Bennett line. Don't let the pain dictate who you are," Sheila advised, looking at Bonnie with her eyes full of hope.

Since that fateful day, Bonnie had trained rigorously under Sheila, learned and practicing the art of witchcraft, and nine years later, her knowledge and power rivalled Sheila's own. Some might even go so far as to say she was more powerful than her grandmother, but it was clear that she was not very much ready to step up as the new Baroness of the Nature Realm, to restore order after such an enormous tragedy.

"Baroness?"

A soft voice, barely audible over the pattering of the rain, pulled Bonnie out of her reverie, and she looked around to see Lila her grandmother best friend but also one of the only person she could call family calling out her name.

It took Bonnie a second to answer. This was the first time anyone had called her by her new title, and it made her grandmother's death too real. But she pulled herself together and answered. "Yes, Lila? What is it?"

"They are here."

"Already?" Bonnie cursed herself internally for losing track of the time. "I'm not ready yet, where are they?"

"They're in the meeting room, waiting for you," Lila replied, eying Bonnie's drenched state.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to get myself presentable first," Bonnie replied with a rueful smile.

After what felt like an eternity to Lila, Bonnie entered the meeting room trying to look confident. Sitting at the end of the table were Tsimba and N'zuzi. As usual both boys were smiling at something that Bonnie wasn't sure she wanted to know. Standing next to the window Simao, Mama Bernadette and Mrs. Stein were having a conversation.

Meanwhile, the Visionary seemed to be deep in argument with Baba, who was the right hand of N'ganga. This was Bonnie's first meeting as a Baroness, although she had attended few with her grandmother before. This was the time every ruler chose for a show of power in an effort to coerce the others into deals and alliances.

All activity in the room stopped and all faces turned toward Bonnie, who greeted everyone with a smile. Everyone settled into their allotted seats.

The hostility began almost instantly.

Baba was the first to speak, beginning with a query about Bonnie's wellbeing after her recent tragedy. "Mwana, (child) I think I speak for everyone when I say that you are far too young to be a part of this council, and certainly not powerful enough. I suggest you join forces with my master, so that we may extend our protection to you and your people."

Bonnie smiled, a reply ready on her lips, when Mama Bernadette came to her rescue with her rich Creole accent. "Oh la, young man, some of us became barons much younger and we are still here. Stop being a vulture, her Realm is hers to care for," the woman reprimanded before offering Bonnie a warm smile.

Simao jumped into the conversation with the usual charm which went with his Brazilian accent. "Baba, I don't think Linda (belle) needs your protection, and she certainly doesn't need your master. I am willing to offer her an equal partnership with my Realm."

The twins, Mrs. Stein and the Visionary seemed uninterested in their thread of conversation.

Bonnie finally spoke quite firmly "Baron, with all due respect, I didn't initiate this meeting so you could tell me how I should lead my Realm – I wish to officially announce that I am officially taking my grandmother's place as the ruler of my Realm. I'm afraid I must decline your offers of help and protection. I merely ask that our peace treaty be respected. If the terms of our peace are violated, you would be wise to prepare for retaliation." Bonnie didn't bother to disguise the blatant threat with which she had finished her address.

Her words, however, were met with scornful laughter from Baba, and the others were quick to join in.

Once the laughter had died down, the Visionary finally took it up on himself to vocalize what everyone was thinking. "You show great confidence, young one, but I'm sure you realize that your Realm is the weakest. Most of us have Protectors to shield us from harm. You, however, do not. If we had any interest for your territory, it would be child's play to snatch it from you. The only reason we offer you our help is because we respected Sheila, and would hate to see anything happen to the last of her bloodline." He sniffed down at her disdainfully.

Bonnie plastered a calm expression on her face. Deep down she knew he was right – without her Protector, she had a strategic disadvantage. However, her grandma had been a fighter till her last breath, and Bonnie would do the same. If she was going down, she'd go down fighting.

After few other exchanges, the meeting dwindled to a close. Bonnie had said what she had needed to say, and her position was now clear to the others. As far as she could see, Mama Bernadette and Mrs. Stein were the only ones who appeared uninterested by her territory, presumably out of loyalty to her grandmother.

By the time everyone left, Bonnie was completely drained. She knew she wasn't really ready to step in. She didn't know anything about being a leader, either. Lila would help, of course, but that was not enough, she was only human. She needed real and powerful help.

Sighing, Bonnie decided she needed some fresh air.

Bonnie was walking in the castle garden when she felt a presence, a strong one which put her instantly on guard. Alarmed, she was already summoning the earth in preparation for a fight when she was thrown to the ground. Her opponent was faster than she had expected, and the fireball Bonnie threw missed by mere inches. She summoned a strong wind, and, focusing on the energy of her opponent, she hurled it towards him. But it wasn't enough.

She found her legs kicked out from beneath her, and she was hitting the ground unceremoniously once more. When she tried to get back to her feet, she found her arms pinned down and immobilized by powerful hands.

"Tut, tut, I expected better from you, Belleza," the suave voice of her assailant taunted, almost lazily added with eyes filled with challenge. "Is that the best you can do?"

The man had magnetic blue eyes and hair darker than crow feathers. His aura was sending chills through her all body, and he obviously had unnatural powers and speed. He had rendered her helpless in moments, and Bonnie hated to admit it, but she was absolutely terrified.

The moment was interrupted by Aryan, Bonnie's warrior. Seeing the imminent threat, the man threw himself at the creature.

With barely any effort, her assailant caught him by the neck, his face morphing till his eyes were pools of black and red, his mouth opening to reveal sharp canines.

Bonnie was in shock. She has never seen a night creature before. She was preparing to hit him with thunder, focusing on the sky, when his eyes snapped back to their lovely shade of blue, and watched her approvingly. "Ah Belleza, now that is more like it."

Ignoring her confusion at his words, she shot the thunder bolt at him. When it hit, it barely wounded him and no real impact was visible. The creature was still holding Aryan, and Bonnie was completely exhausted. She had never drawn so much power before, and yet he was standing. In a desperate attempt she started reciting a spell for body control, however Lila arrived on the scene and stopped her.

"Baroness, stop! It's him!" the lady said quite horrify by the scene in front of her.

Bonnie glared at the woman, stopping mid-chant. "Who?"

"The Protector" Lila replied, watching him respectfully.

"Lila, cara," the creature greeted, inclining his head and releasing a terrified Aryan from his grasp.

"Master, you're back at last," Lila bowed respectfully to him.

Bonnie watched the exchange in shock. This was the Protector?

"Damon Salvatore, Belleza." he introduced himself, kissing Bonnie's finger tips with a flirtatious bow.


	2. hello protector

"Bonnie Bennett" she answered trying to get her hand back .But he did not let go and just smirked at her little attempt and added "isn't she grown now my little witch". Bonnie was feeling extremely uncomfortable she hated when people invaded her personal space and it seemed Mr. Salvatore here like to be in people space she thought. He was standing so close to that she could his warm breath tingling her skin. Also it was as they were sharing the same air what he exhaled, she would inhale. The air they both breathed getting mixed and exchanged. His closeness was making her uncomfortable but oddly at the same time she felt protected by his nearness, his body exchanging warmth with hers.

Damon was studying Bonnie and never bothered to hide it. His actions only made her more aware of the man in front of her. Bonnie shrank under his scrutiny. Damon was thrown off by the uniqueness of her beauty.

Her skin had an unnatural enchanting glow and under the light they were standing in, it seemed to alternate between a golden and caramel complexion. While observing it, He could perceive the deep entanglement of brown brilliant sparks with little golden glitters. And under his touch he could sensed how smooth her skin was, as even as a polish marble. But it was also tender.

Her eyes accentuated the unrealistic aspect of her beauty. Their shape was in almond nothing to envy to a deer. The color of her iris made her eyes the epitome of refine and complex polish beauty. They were viridian when he first saw them but now they were turning forest green when few minute ago under anger they were the darkest green he ever saw. When it came to her the traditional saying was true, it was the access to the emotion of her soul.

Her mouth was the center of her beauty, the difference which made her stand out in the crowd of classic beauty. It was a cupid bow shape and her lips were pinkish but their beauty came for the little imperfection they were in such classic face. They were rebelling as they were asymmetric. She had the most beautiful smile crooked smiled but never looked as a scratch on a masterpiece but au contrary it was like a maestro touch.

The child he had once met was now a ravishing woman and he could stop himself to shamelessly stare causing Bonnie to tense under the impenetrable blue eyes.

Lila felt the discomfort of her baroness and try to intervene by distracting Damon.

"Master, what pleasure is to see you again" she said gaining Damon attention.

Damon smirked and finally releasing bonnie hand but not without letting his finger lingering over every inch of her skin creating behind a trail of heat that the warmly ghost sensation prickle Bonnie and sent electrical wave through her body. He stood closer to her replacing the lost touch by proximity and added in Lila direction "the pleasure is all mine couldn't stay away from a beauty like you longer"

Isn't he a flirt? Bonnie thought rolling her eyes

Lila replied with a dashing smile not immune to the vampire charm and added while giggling as a teenager "Oh master things never change still your charming self, I see"

These scene was getting ridiculous for bonnie. She detached her eyes from both of them and directed them toward the beautiful green coat that was the garden surrounding her mansion but the real beauty came from the wild flower. After observing the garden, she brought her focus back to the two souls standing next to her, trying to analyze and understand their relationship.

From the way they were interacting with each other it was clear Lila and the so called protector must have known each other long enough to be comfortable and flirting. But bonnie never met that man so he had to have been away for a long time, so why today? Why when her life had turned upside down? Questions over the return of this so called protector were tormenting an already puzzled Bonnie.

Damon seemed to notice the chain of questions forming in her mind and he smiled this little witch would be an interesting case. He might finally get the fun and the thrill that missed from his life this past century. He lost the great love of his life. The thought of that woman brought the pain and the betrayal back, the darkness surrounding those events had followed him as a shadow. He needed a drink.

"Lila, is my quarter ready, I need to get out of those thanks to my little woman here" He said pointing at his clothes full of dust

Bonnie gave him a judgmental look and added "Maybe all of this could have been avoided if you had just present yourself rather than attacking me."

As response the statement Damon smiled and told Lila "we have a judgy one ain't we?" Then he proceeded to walk in the direction of his quarters cutting short their conversation , leaving Bonnie in a consternate state and giving these what is going on look to Lila.

The woman hastened to respond to the interrogatory look her baroness was directing toward her "baroness you should be that rude with the master, he kind have a temper"

Bonnie was shocked in her home no one would be spared because of temper people would receive what they deserved and to add insult to injury the woman who had always told her temper would never help her get what she wanted was comfortable with that man temper. Her grams was not a woman to be afraid, she was not herself a woman to be afraid of anyone temper or not.

She smiled to Lila while walking toward the castle "temper or not it is still my home, our home and I don't take bullshit from anyone protector or not and if anyone his unhappy they are free to leave, that what you always told me when I was throwing my tantrum."

Lila smiled and nodded showing that she understood, this would be a complicated arrangement ahead, both her baroness and the master had extremely high pride , hopefully it would not end up in a drama she thought seeing Bonnie walking away as she followed behind.

Damon entered his room, the last time he was there, the night had been eventful .Abby was giving birth to Bonnie, Damon had assisted to few Bennett's births since he had accepted to be the protector of that realm but nothing was like that night. The surge of power surrounded the air. The release of the nature into the wind blowing a ceremonious hymn dedicated to her. The plants and flowers releasing what was heaven scent, charging the air with an enchanted smell that would embalmed her all body as the caress of a lover. The harmony of the nature could be heard. The bow of being to the new life, even him felt compel to bow at her feet. That night was born a powerful being, maybe the more powerful Bennett since his friend Emily.

Bonnie under is expert hand and training will become a goddess much more than the woman she is today. He would be her Pygmalion, modeled her conformably to his taste and loving but at his own risk to fall for his creation. He will have to remodel her but soon she would be perfect. A polish and shaped diamond she would arise.

Finally stopping the course of his thought, Damon walked to the bar and poured for himself a glass of bourbon, some things never changed he thought but some others were new experiences. He had never fully played his role of protector, never felt the appeal into the job with others before today. The other leader were lacking power, he had help sometimes other times Stefan his brother had helped the Bennett .Stefan that was a name he made himself forget over centuries. This house was bringing back memories that he had conscious buried behind a wall of repression. Releasing himself from his thought he decided to get into the shower.

Bonnie felt concern over the realm situation, truthfully she was at the edge of war with others barons and soon there would make their intentions known. The awareness she had acquired about her responsibility could not replace the missing experience or cover for her ignorance on some matters. She might be powerful and skilled; she was not coming in term with the rope of power. And now a protector she knew nothing about just appeared .her situation was impossible and unclear, she needed answers to her questions and the only one who could give her some was this protector. She called out Lila name and as usual Lila came as fast as she could

"Yes, baroness do you need anything?" the court lady asked ceremoniously

"Yeah, where is Mr. Salvatore's quarter? I need to talk to him." Bonnie answered with a natural trying to get use to her new title

"The south side of the palace, baroness" Lila replied.

Shock colored bonnie, this side of the palace has always been closed and now it was opened just for him. Just another question and Lila noticed the shock on bonnie face and she pressed herself to add in hope to smooth everything.

"Baroness, those have always belonged to the master on his absence they are to be close and keep in livable state for when he decide to grace us of his presence, which rarely happened"

Bonnie could not believe it some space in her own house was closed under this man orders. The incredulity of such fact exasperated her. She expressed her inner frustration by rolling her eyes before thanking Lila and deciding to get some answers.

Bonnie arrived in front Damon's door and knocked. He was just getting out of his shower, when he heard the knock and recognized the scent behind citrus, honey and cinnamon. That mesmerizing smell embalmed every space in the room. Earlier when he stood near bonnie her scent and her vibrating pulse had been singing a lullaby to his soul. His gums were then each to come in contact with her skin to release the humming ambrosia.

Damon seemed bewitched by the young woman and in a way he felt compelled to impress and appeal to her. He tried to figure out if he wanted to open naked or put clothes on, he wanted to impress her after all what more than his body could achieve that.

But he settled for a towel wrapped very low to his waist, letting his hips bone out. He opened the door to a Bonnie that stopped breathing at his view. Bonnie had seen men bare chest before but this view was to be damned for. This man was sculpted not extremely built but every upper body muscles were leaned and his skin was pure white extremely pale and it looked like marble .his alabaster skin was reflecting light and was magically translucent. His blood vessels seemed to form a complex underlying mosaic and his body was the canvas. He had nothing to envy to the David of Michelangelo.

The ethereal vision his face was offering, those unrealistic blue eyes were intense and his jet black hair was contrasting with the whiteness of his skin. Wet messy hair with water dripping from it. Bonnie followed the jolly journey of a water droplet running through his linea alba before ending to his pelvic region. And the jaw line this man was beautiful Bonnie thought.

Damon was happy about her reaction at least she wasn't blind, he smiled and said

"My little witch"

Bonnie was irritated by this nickname

"Bonnie Mr. Salvatore". She said with a voice dripping of annoyance

Damon smirked "and I know my lil witch, Damon please"

Damon moved from the door and walked toward the bar to pour him a glass and offered one to Bonnie who declined. Bonnie seemed a bit nervous that pleased Damon. Then she finally broke the silence.

"Why now, you've been absent for several year so then why" She asked an question he was not expected and that had thrown him off.

"Nothing big, I was bored and you stroked my attention and you need me" he answer condescendingly which annoyed bonnie

"I didn't remember asking for your help, we have been doing without it, so you are not needed" he replied abrasively

He laughed then cynically added

"Really, where is Sheila, Abby, Rudy, oh yes they are all dead, you have been doing well"

Bonnie was furious, she couldn't believe it than man insulted everything her grandmother accomplished. How could he? She channeled her power, chanted and throws him across the room shouting.

"Protector my ass. Fuck you where were you when shit was hitting the fan they died where were you, who did you protect, I don't need your help, you better leave before I kill you"

Damon vamped out and pined bonnie on the wall maintaining her under his control with forearm and spoke to her as calmly as he could

"I decide who is worth protecting and of course when I am leaving , you better come off your high horse , luckily you have my affection, you pull up something like that again I want be as nice as now my little woman"

it ended his threat with a kiss on her cheek and let his nose linger on her neck .Oh lord her scent was wonderful he thought she smelled so sweet and intense she was surrounded by power and now her jugular was pounding melodiously under the fast pulsation of her heart, this was beauty and her caramel skin was so soft almost milky.

Fear suited her, enjoying her scent a last time he released her finally and smiled adding "I hope my point came across"

Bonnie was about to retaliate when Lila arrived

"Baroness, baron de Souza send his right hand and she is waiting for you in the office" Bonnie followed Lila while threatening Damon of atrocity with her eyes.

"She was heavenly sent" he thought finally a fighter this will be f.

Bonnie walked inside her office two women were waiting for her, a tall bronze woman walked toward her and present herself

"Deniza de Souza, Simao sister and this Laura"

Bonnie smiled and offered them seats and sat across them ready to talk Deniza started quite arrogantly

"As Simao must have said before your realm is small and in danger, we will be happy to protect you. But in exchange we want you to be affiliated to our family, hopefully by a marriage, if you agree to the union you will be added to the makumba as a province and keep control of your people"

Bonnie laughed in disbelief today wasn't the day to mess with her

"I don't want to offend you but I have been clear my realm will stay independent and thanks for the proposition but I have no intention to be affiliated to you and of course marriage and alliance is off the table" she added.

Deniza changed her smile into a cold expression "we did not want to do it that way but you are leaving us no choice, we hope you can pull a good fight"

Laura started chanting and the room began heating up, the wind blew from every direction humming a raging song then Bonnie was on the floor filling pain into her body. Each particles and cells in her body were being controlled by the chant. She could feel her metabolism rebuilt and destroyed itself. The scent of the blood pouring out of her mouth evaporated in the room joining her volatile sweat. She didn't expect them to attack her right away. The iron smell made her dizzy. Deniza started chanting in unison with the other woman filling the sortilege with more power. Particles of concentrate magic surrounded Bonnie.

As a response to their attack bonnie tried to built a barrier , she barely succeeded stopping the pain but she couldn't retaliate .she was exhausted and could barely maintain the barrier .Deniza and Laura started chanting louder and faster , Bonnie was ready to get hit by another spell ,she closed her eyes hoping she would take it. But everything stopped and something hit the floor .the tempest expected by Bonnie never happened.

She slowly opened her eyes. Laura was on the floor; dead! Damon had blood over his mouth and was smiling menacingly at Deniza. He grabbed and pinned her then with a threatening voice he said

"The lady has said no, tell your brother that miss Bennett is under Damon Salvatore protection. He better forget every single idea of union. And I am sure your brother knows better than coming after my woman. I don't take well people wanting to possess what is mine or hurt it. I will unleash hell above anyone who try .And of course the marriage is off the table considering she is engage with me" then he released her, letting her go.

Deniza was frightened who was Damon Salvatore to scare her at that point.

He walked toward Bonnie, smiled softly and said "still think you don't need my help witch

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I gladly appreciate your help but the engagement lie I could have done without"

Damon laughed loudly " there was no lie you really don't know how the all protector deal works, do you"


	3. heavy the head that wear the crown

Engaged that word resonated into Bonnie head causing a panic into her heart. This could not be. Over all the week she had found herself in trouble and discomfort. She barely owed her sanity to the absence of major change at the exception of her grams death. The few chances, she had to avoid any drama was a blessing. She was worn off by the implication of her new status; in a week Bonnie Bennett had in a meaningful way ceased to exist replaced by the imposing role of baroness.

She had almost been killed and had been threatened multiple times. She truthfully did not need another bomb thrown her way. How could her Grams deal with so many tensions? Heavy is the head that wear the crown indeed but being engaged that was the last straw, the ultimate offense and the final breaking point. Bonnie was not against the institution of marriage but she had always intended to choose how, when and with whom she would accept to renounce her celibacy privileges.

On the few occasions she found herself in Damon Salvatore's presence, he did not strike her as a potential mate. The vampire was pejoratively portrait in Bonnie mind but she could not be blame for it as he did a poor job at presenting himself to her. The few time they met or exchanged, he antagonized her or lastly was killing another being not really away to appear socially acceptable. Even if he had murder someone to protect her, his kind was pronto to violence.

But anyways she did not perceive a reason to worry after all he might have just said it thinking he could despite her and also reject the future advance of baron De Souza or anyone else for that matter. So she thought or wanted to think. She was ready to fathom such thing as an engagement. So she was begging for his word to bear no truth. But at some extent one thing was true she did not know anything about the overall protector business and how it came to happen. That was another reason to add to the multiple that made her regret Sheila's absence.

Bonnie did not had time to learn the necessary rope of her new functions, if her Grams had taken the time to perfect some of her magical skill has potion making or healing spells some others aspect were highly neglected and the logistic part of her baroness role was one of it. Hell had broken loose when she had abruptly to step in her loving grandmother's leader seat.

She did not know the first thing about having other beings' life to care about but she could barely take care of herself! Lila had to always take care of the smallest thing in her life. And the power game between the realms was a subject she could not there to touch, analyze. She had to study and educate herself and now she had to add a protector into the equation.

Bonnie could at least palliate the lack of knowledge in some matter but asking question to Lila, the elder woman had been long enough to be considered a fountain of knowledge. But for other matter as politic the new baroness needed experience. Too bad no one had to commercialize that. If someone knew anything about the protector and the mythology about it, it had to be Lila. She has worked all her life with her grandmother.

Bonnie looked for the elder woman everywhere in the mansion, failing to find her until she perceived her beautiful brown locks. Yes Lila was old but she conserved a bit of her youth. Bonnie walked up to her looking as calm as she could master to appear. When her heart was pumping quickly because of her apprehensive state and pearls of cold sweat were rolling down her spine following her vertebral curves and leaving a chill trail behind. But she did not want to alarm her right hand.

Finally reaching the woman level, Bonnie took the seat next to her and asked what she wanted to know a bit timidly embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.

"You and Master Salvatore seemed to have known each other long enough, so you are probably the best to inform me about the story that lead to him become a protector." Bonnie carefully formulated her question trying to dig for more information.

Lila was a bit shocked and thrown off; she had always thought bonnie knew everything to know about the master since she is probably the witch on who he checked the most and inquired about regularly. During the different years he had made sure to learn something about Bonnie and of course she thought Sheila her old friend would have the decency to enlighten young Bonnie on such critical matter.

But in a way she was not surprise her friend never had her priority in order. She had told about her fate and now more waited for her. Destiny will was spinning and drawing new cards. Bonnie did not know how to break the news but Lila felt her anguish and discomfort after raising someone for so long you became aware of their mannerism. And now Bonnie tense demeanor, her eyes moving from a focus to another, the little nibbling of her lips, she understood the little woman was eager to speak but still could not bring her to do so. So she asked "baroness what do you want to know? I will happily answer."

Bonnie decided not to bit around the bush and go straight to her aim. Therefore she asked about the object that preoccupied her mind "the engagement". And what was the actual meaning behind having a protector if for years they decently defended themselves maintaining the other realms at distance and surviving without his help. Lila gently offered a reassuring smile to who was like a daughter to her. The now baroness was still a little girl in her eyes even as she tried to fill shoes that might be too big for her, she had so much to learn but no time. Time had been taken away to weaken her reign by the people who came after Sheila.

\

"Baroness, as you know most realms and baron are associated to protector. This relationship is greatly needed by the baron to maintain their power not only against the rival realm but also inside their own realm. But also represent a certain balance. Because of the constant urge to expensed in this political game and also the underlying greed of some of your closest witch allies. The game of power is reckless and merciless. One has to know what to do to survive but also possess a weapon that everyone fears." Lila stopped to look up to Bonnie and see if the new baroness was needed more information or if she could pursue her explaining.

She was answered by avid Bonnie's eyes brightening under her desire to know more. Few days ago Bonnie had come to term with the principle of responsibility to who used to be her Grams 'people. But now she had to step into other circle of power where the focus has shifted to political gain. Bonnie was with time becoming aware of what her function stood to lose and what as a woman she stood to lose too. Politic was a dangerous game made by people of dangerous morals and values.

"It is not safe to be unprotected no one want to go to war unarmed. You might say you have no intention to go to war baroness but such things are not left under your control. And you better than anyone can vouch for it, being the one who lost the most. In less than nine years you have lost all your family because they were sitting where you sit now but without the immense chance and opportunity, you are blessed with: having a protector. They did not fit into his criteria." Lila stopped again making sure Bonnie could reflect on each word and shed light on the obscure spot of her mind.

"Protectors are night creature. They could be anything that roams at night. Those creature that populate nightmare vampires like master Salvatore, werewolf like one of the animist realm twin or a zombie like but all have in common their attraction to power or the potential of power a baron hold inside himself and the stronger the baron is , the stronger and more powerful the protector . But the relation between the baron and his protector has to be an unbreakable linked forged into a bond stronger than anything leaving few option." Lila once again drew out of her monologue to face a Bonnie that the face was distorted by the arrival of realization and shock.

"For that matter the protector is what a shadow is to the body for a baron. The link between those two are above affection and it is almost fusing. Each of them gaining the best of the other; the protectors always linked themselves to the most powerful therefore offering ferocity and strength in exchange. But the bond linking them as to be powerful itself to support such relationship and permits an exchange. Only few bonds can be strong enough and all are blood bond for example sibling, the birth of a child between both and a witch marriage. As you know the master is not your sibling and as a vampire it cannot have a child, you are left with the option of marrying him and mixed your blood in that way." Lila squeezed bonnie hand to show her support, she knew she had answered what her baroness wanted to know but also she was probably not please by the things she learned.

"Baroness I know this seems weird and you might think you can stand on your own. But people depend on you and you have to see the greater good even as powerful you will be soon; you will… No we will need his help to survive and so feel blessed to have the attention of the master, you are the only one since Baroness Emily" Lila finally ended.

\

From that moment Bonnie could feel the weight of her function. Too much sacrifice had to be done. Some hopes were to be given up. She had lost her family but now she might also lose her liberty and her choice to live in a special way. She had so many plans for her young life and now they were crumbling, she loved her people and would sacrifice everything for them.

But how could she just resolve to link herself to that man and then she remember Emily but Emily was married to someone else maybe she could to after all they were another way .Bonnie looked hopeful and Lila could follow the route of her thoughts and she knew her hopes were going to be crush. If the master has chosen her, he will have her or he will wreck havoc and Emily was probably the only one who was to blame now for creating this relationship from the beginning.

Bonnie decided to know how Emily has avoided the all marriage thing. If she did, she could too so she asked Lila. Lila started the tail of what happen century ago.

200years ago

Trees were covering everything from mile all she could see were green and the little bloody pearl falling continuously from her arm tainting the idyllic landscapes, Emily Bennett was standing in the middle of nowhere. She had just been attacked and she was bleeding profusely, her vision started to get blurry maybe due to the extreme loss of blood or fatigue but maybe she was drifting in shock stage. She could feel her blood that has stopped to run through her arteries and veins. Her heart was slowly dying only the magic running through her was maintaining her mind into battle. She had used her magic and used her power at its maximum. She felt as her body was shutting down. Feeling each organ failing, she could not breathe her lung being the last to date to give up. She would probably die today here in the middle of nowhere, she had used everything inside her but few of her assailants were still alive. Analyzing the type of magic they were practicing, this was the doing of the animist realm.

The constant transformation into animal shape and the appearance of animal from nowhere, everything screamed animist realm. She will not survive this but she will go out like a Bennett with dignity and grace and they will all go with her with her last bang. Emily start channeling everything she could from the earth , she never has felt so much power ran through her and when she released it a wave left her body beautifully riding the landscape before knocking everything around.

That was a pure burst of magic that hit her adversaries and they started to fall around they body hitting the ground were the previous green had been burn. But now she was also losing consciousness and few more men were left. Then she saw a blur and they were on floor some had lost their heads and other their hearts .she felt someone holding her and finally she blacked out.

Few hours later, she woke up feeling better but she was not alone and piercing blue eyes where facing her and from the strength surrounding his body she knew he was the blur from the battlefield and he was probably a vampire and she did not feel safe knowing that. The vampire was looking at her with a smirk and crazy wild eyes.

Emily gained some courage and went back to her dignify self and thanked the man and said her name. The vampire replied giving his name in exchange, he was impressed. He has lived long enough but this woman was the most powerful he had met and the best part was she was not afraid of him. After getting another look at him Emily spoke out

"Mr. Salvatore I greatly appreciate your skills and I think I might want you to join me in a partnership. You see I am a baroness and we are in times of war and getting you as a protector will be a great asset"

Damon smiled she was straight forward and he liked it. But he has never seen the interest into this protector business. Multiple had sought what she was seeking now before. After all he was a vampire that was 478 old and he was powerful enough never seen the value into the association but with Emily Bennett it was different he will be as powerful as ever. She was a powerhouse after he had healed her he could sense her magic in the air molding the space and dominating the atmosphere. But still was it worth it to deal with the all crap that came with that bonding part. Emily seemed to follow the course of his mind and added

"If you are worried about bonding with me, I can't marry I am already married but anything you ask I will try to offer"

Damon thought then what was he really gaining if even her power he would not have he was about to say no but Emily then offered something he couldn't resist she offered her all bloodline. Anyone in her bloodline being considered powerful enough by Damon would be subject to bond with him. Knowing the Bennett bloodline worth, Damon knew greater witch than Emily would be born and probably then it would be ready to bond with her.

Emily knew her actions were reckless but she was ready to sacrifice everything to protect her realm and her subjects. That was how fate linked Damon and the Bennett bloodline. Damon fought every battle Emily had to fight during her time has baroness until she died under the attack of some assassins from the animist realm, and ironically the first time they met she was fighting the same adversaries.

The day she died Damon had lost his mind. His soul was claiming only blood could clean the offense. They had taken is friend, therefore he would take everything from them and reduce that realm to ashes. So he almost destroyed the all animist realm killing their baron and protector. After that peace was signed between the two realms leaving a bitter taste in Damon heart, which left and only came back every time a Bennett will be born but never finding a reason to bond until Bonnie birth.

\

Back in the present

Bonnie felt the weight of betrayal, her life had been sealed by Emily and she couldn't be mad at her because she could see it was for a greater good. She was about to breakdown, she wasn't ready for power and leading at this moment she felt the absence of her grams more than ever. She just wanted to be a young woman not the baroness .she stood as graceful as she could she smiled to Lila and said "I guess I am getting married" the sad undertone broke Lila. She walked away and let the tears she held since Sheila funeral break the barrier of her eyelids.


	4. the concil

I disclaim everythin i might love those charaters like mine but there are not mine and belong to lj smith and the cw

 

Under the weight of responsibility and the wrecking force of fatality falling upon; Bonnie felt tormented and on the verge of losing her young soul. Her new plight was overwhelming at such young age. And when she felt the opportunity of making a choice which would influence her future in valuable ways removed from her for the greater good of her realm and its inhabitants; the crawling desire of selfishness became invasive.

Changes in her life were to be expected but this upcoming marriage was indeed an irremediable alteration; it was a change that would shattered her nature as well. She was an independent woman but stood to lose that if she was to be linked to an arrogant vampire, to have her soul bound to him, her mind inhabit by his thought , herself slowing drowning under his persona. She would inevitably morph into an unwillingly version of herself.

What she was ready to lose for her realm had to have a limit? She had already lost a lot for her people. Her grams, her mom, her dad, more would be lost in the future. The only family she had left was not protected from harm; Lucy and Lila by their position and role in her life stood in constant harm way. But Lucy also was drowning under responsibility, and years ago she had to make an equal sacrifice. She never seemed to regret it or what came from the alliance but in many way the bond had change her cousin overall characteristic; she was taking more and more after her brooding husband.

Lucy Bennett just accessed a seat as the head of security and defense of the realm. Bonnie was so proud of her cousin and sometimes wished her cousin was the one who became baroness. She had the shoulder to carry this weight, she was prepared, has been member of the council and knew infinitely more than her in how to lead, but fate has chosen her, Bonnie Bennett flawed and inexperienced young woman.

From time she wanted to be selfish and stand for her interest, escape what cruelty the politics behind control and expansion had in store for her. Maybe she could lead without him and his help, if she practiced enough and gained enough power she would proudly stand tall on her own. Bonnie needed control in her life and being bound to another being, screamed chaos rocking her soul and obviously a vampire was not trusted to offer stability and Lucy could testify of it.

Her perception of the protector was a being of dark aura and fascination. She could help but being fascinated by the strength which emanated from him and mostly his mysterious aura but she wasn't one to marry someone out of fascination. Deep obsession could be rooted in fascination, she was not one prone to obsession but with no doubt she was irremeably drawn to him.

Bonnie's fate was not sealed and she still had a way to escape her uncertain future. The realm had complicated governmental structures and organizations. Major decisions had to be taken from codified accord between the council and the baron. And Bonnie possible marriage did not escape the archaic process. She had to speak to the council to take a final decision about it, after all the stakes were high and would have repercussion on the realm and the people she had the responsibility to protect.

Bonnie had asked Lila to arrange a meeting with the council because Bonnie intended to considerer their opinions on the matter. The council was composed of strong witches and warlocks of the Nature Realm and their decisions were considered sacred and mostly had to be respected. At this instant it was composed of 12 members, one of those members was Lucy, Bonnie's cousin and the other eleven members were part of the eleven strongest house of magic in the realm.

The council head was Karisma Sheen, the Sheen were one of the most powerful house in the realm after the Bennett they were the most powerful. Karisma and Bonnie had been friends when they were children now they were more of the acquaintances type of relation with a strong rivalry. The rivalry between Bennett and Sheen was tradition because the Sheen envied the baron function to the Bennett even leading to internal war.

In the council's ranks rivalries were powerful everyone wanted to have his family lead and controlled the realm. Of course the Bennett were the target but no one had been powerful enough to take the baroness seat, the only time the Bennett almost lost their seat Lucy went to extreme length to avoid the situation, ended up becoming a part of another complex union . Being baroness, you had to worry about outsiders but also insiders, at the end the council and the baroness ultimate goals were to protect the realm.

Bonnie entered the council few hours later; she could see her cousin who gave her an encouraging smile that Bonnie returned with one of her warm one. And Lila was showing her the seat belonging to her; Bonnie went and sat facing the entire room much like in a court room. At that exact moment Karisma Sheen made her entrance and everyone stood to welcome her the same way they did when Bonnie entered. Bonnie sat followed by Karisma and all the council's members. Karisma opened the conversation:

"Baroness, you are gracing us of your presence today and you even summoned our meeting, what must be so important for all of us to postponed our responsibility" the blonde woman with big blue eyes said with a mocking ceremonious tone clearly showing her hostility under the sweet coating tone.

Bonnie could feel the sarcasm behind the sentence but chose to ignore it after all she was here for bigger matter than petty demonstration of power, so she simply replied "The protector is back! And I thought such was matter the council would be interested by and to add to it we shall decide if with have to go through the all process and that including is union to me."

Bonnie could hear whispers in the room behind the apparent calm and storm was wrecking their minds. As expected the appearance of the protector was a big deal, the members of the council started talking between them and Lucy was making big eyes toward her cousin like she was trying to pass an incomprehensible message to the caramel woman. And Lila was standing near Bonnie with a very calm expression and probably being the only one unbothered by the turmoil. After few minutes the silence fell back in the room, people were done analyzing the news and were now on the process of digesting it.

Karisma pursued where she had stopped but now she was way more serious

"Baroness, if I did understand, you are here to tell me the protector picked you and finally decided to bond after rejecting every baroness even your beloved grandmother? No disrespect intended but she was way more powerful and you are too much of a novice for him to pick you .and by the way where is he this dear protector? He is not even here, is it a joke for you? This council and I know the protector knows the rule he is supposed to present himself in the council" Karisma spat harshly certainly innervated by Bonnie's news

"Before even presenting himself to you, and he is nowhere to be seen I supposed Mr. Salvatore was here under other the banner of other reasons that bonding…"

A voice interrupted Karisma

"Please cut the crap, you know I hate rules and of course I would have gone to my lil witch before all you"

Damon said sitting on the arm of Bonnie's chair; he turned and gave her one of his trademarked smirk whilst Bonnie had this expression which could be translated as "what are you doing here?" and he just bent and whispered into her ear.

"You better get use to me being your shadow lil witch. After all we are soon to be wed" These words were said with a jolly and playful tone that disturbed and annoyed Bonnie.

This gesture just made Bonnie very uncomfortable, she hated his confidence. She had agreed to nothing after all and what with his need to invade her private space and apparently she wasn't the only one uncomfortable in the room. Karisma was too and probably she was a bit shocked, Lucy was all smiles suddenly and the other members of the council were in awe.

It seemed like they were completely taken with Damon, Bonnie noticed some even looked afraid and that was when Bonnie really understood his power. Few minutes ago Karisma was looking at her with a mocking air and now she could barely keep her eye directed toward her trying to avoid the cyan eyes of the man next to Bonnie. The room was now very silent and the atmosphere was quite tense; no one was daring to speak.

Lucy was the first one to break the silence as she said "so now than we have the proof of the baroness word can we proceed to the matter at head and discuss what she is here to talk about?"

Bonnie was grateful of the help of her cousin, so she jumped into the subject and explained the matter. How she was caught up in a dilemma and she wanted to consider more than a protector and the bonding and marriage. With every words leaving her mouth, she could feel the heavy disapproval of Damon. And he was now staring at her like he couldn't believe a woman would say no to the idea of marrying him, at a certain point she could feel his eyes on her asking if she was crazy and all these was making her lose her confidence.

She was getting more and more conscious of his presence. He was occupying all of her space. At one point she had to move to make space for him and he seemed to enjoy her discomfort, at time he would whisper things into her ear not minding everyone else in the room, emphasizing every of her sentences with a ouch or I am feeling hurt. He had a comment for everything. Bonnie was getting worked up and eventually she stopped, looked at him and said

"Can't you see I am trying to make a point here? Can your childish comments wait for few seconds and your hurt feelings wait for never?" she added abrasively

Damon looked at her with a smile and said "I am kind of getting bored by the all I don't want to marry him knowing at the end, you will marry me and I guaranty you will love it" he said feeling cocking.

Bonnie was about to respond when she noticed everyone was looking at them and their little scene. She couldn't believe she was arguing in a middle of a council reunion, he was already driving her crazy. How can he be so old and act so childish? Bonnie recomposed herself and went back to talking to the council which didn't stop Damon who continued to put his act after all he was bored and she was so easy to pock.

She was just such a judgy thing, he wasn't sure how he would deal with her as a wife and worse in a bond but he couldn't wait to make her his. Bonnie finally finished her explaining and the members of the council all gave their opinions and as expected most of them were for the bonding process, they agreed that it was unfortunate she has to be linked but in the state the realm at a verge of war, the protector was needed.

Lucy was of course on her side but it wasn't enough. Karisma bitterly agreed with the majority of the council. It was then decided she was getting married. Bonnie smiled, thanked the council and she turned to face Damon who was smiling brightly and ready to say an "I told you so". She just glared at him with this glare which said "don't you dare". But he didn't care and added "be happy you are getting blessed, you are marrying this sexy being" As he showed his body pointing with his hands.

After the council took the decision to bond them, they planned the ceremony for the next week, which would leave the time for the both of them to physically and mentally get ready for it. After all the entire bond was a union between both of their souls, psychics and body.

Bonnie would bring the spiritual and Damon would bring the physical. And the craft would make the bond unbreakable. For Bonnie the week would be to make peace with her new found fate and destiny. Damon was planning on staying to move Bonnie mind for better disposition toward him. The wedding was set and nothing will stop.


	5. it will be fine i hope

I disclaim everything, I wish the characters were mine but they are not

"The week will be long" Bonnie thought as she stepped out of the council. She had so much to digest, accept and worse she had so much to fix, arrange and those magical weddings were impossible to plan .they asked from multiple ceremonies that all served to maintain the balance and unit two in a way that they could not be shattered. That was why few witches decided to have magical marriage but it also probably could be explain by the fact that few witches were into creating blood bond.

Bonnie always had hard time to relinquish control in any situation. Therefore the ceremony was her only hope to regain control into the uncontrollable tempest going on right now in her life. She knew enough about blood bonding to feel a bit in control into the process when in other circle of her life, everything hanged loose and she was a mere audience to her own debacle.

She had been baroness for approximately a week and in that lapse of time, she had managed to find herself in curious predicament. She had been attacked verbally, threatened multiple times and physically manhandled twice and between her assailants, she could count her soon to be husband. It was safe to assume she was tired. She wanted a bit of peace and calm and quite frankly she was not going to find it there. She was leaving when she was stopped by Lucy.

Her cousin hugged her because she felt her baby cousin might need it, she better than anyone understood the dilemma her cousin was in , she had been her six years ago but in her case thing had not turned bad . Sure, her husband was a brooder always worried about something and a lot more absent that she wanted him to be but she learned to love him. All her cousin needed was support she thought and Bonnie did need it.

Bonnie responded to her hugs by squeezing the life out of her. And then Damon just stopped the moment "can I join the Bennett sandwich". Bonnie just glared at him but he did not care as usual, he seemed to have made a habit to ignore her judgmental eyes and just act as he wanted and bonus point, his behavior always fueled her anger. Therefore he just added "soon enough you would be begging for those hugs".

Bonnie was already exasperated, she really had to marry that man. She had to really run out of luck. The ancestors were surely punishing her. Lucy observed the all scene with a little smiled on the side before joining the couple little blunt argument.

"You are quite different from your brother, I would have never thought two could be so different." Lucy had giggling really surprise by the difference between the Salvatore brothers.

"I would take that as a fact saint Stefan has been visiting the past few years" Damon added a bit at odd knowing his brother was still interacting with the Bennett

"Visiting his really the ideal choice of word" Lucy agreed her voice filled with a type of sorrow and languidness

"If I judge by the tone someone has a crush on my brother" Damon said playfully as he noticed the tone of her voice.

"We would say something like that Mr. Salvatore." Lucy added mysteriously and playfully

"Call me Damon. You did pick the wrong brother to have a crush on I am the cutest one" Damon said in his flirting tone before his hand being slapped by bonnie who glared at him. To that gesture Damon only laughed before turning in Bonnie direction and adding

"Little bird no need to be jealous I am all your" he finished kissing her for head causing bonnie to blush profusely before being on his merry way.

Lucy saw her cousin's distress if it could be called that and tried to comfort her as Damon was going away. Lucy was trying to make her see good point after all her future husband was very good looking , all the member of the council were jealous ,she would gain a lot of power and he was probably good in bed . Her husband was at least!

That last bit made Bonnie laugh, she was really not planning that last one, maybe a bit but who wouldn't to be fair Damon seemed made for that purpose he was sensual and suave, ok her mind was now going to the gutter if she followed that path, she had been a bit thirsting on me but she will avoid that one .Lucy seemed to followed the thought and start laughing, talking to her cousin made Bonnie feel better, she really needed to talk to family in such time and Lucy understood better than everyone but the relationship between Lucy and her husband was a mystery for Bonnie .She barely saw them together and when he would be present Lucy would disappear with him or stay glued at him. Would he be the same for her?

After talking to Lucy walked to her Grams tomb, she needed to connect and for year her gram was her center of gravity, the voice of reason in her life. When her parents tragically perished, Sheila grounded her to reality making sure she never gave up along the way or be tempted to relinquish everything her deceased parents would have wanted her to stand for. And even in her absence, she needed comfort and only she could give. Bonnie sat next to the grave stone and started crying that was all she needed a good cry , so she let it all out and said everything she had carried in her heart this few days , having the liberating talk she needed.

"Grams, I miss you so, so much, I miss everything about you but more than everything I missed your wisdom. I ain't wise enough, I feel like nine years ago. A lost girl but now I have to pretend for everyone sake that I am strong enough, than I can control everything but I am afraid, I have control over nothing and know nothing. And now the responsibilities and sacrifices are getting bigger, I have been baroness 4 a week and I have to sacrifice my essence and fuse with someone I don't even know and that is not the worse."

She breathed deeply trying to get air back to her lungs and calmed herself. She could feel her essence flowing through the air. Her emotions were once again disrupting the balance and the air was getting heavier. She felt worse she had not lost control over a decade and now she felt like she was back to step one. She stared deeply at her grams' grave and pursued.

"what if I am not everything he thinks I am, what if I am not worth it, he didn't judge you worth it but I have learned everything from you and I am barely at your level, you left too soon" Bonnie voice broke, she cried for hours there until she got tired and stood because it was night and she had to leave before getting into trouble or scaring Lila to death.

As she left, Damon went out of the spot he was hiding behind, he followed her worried she might be attacked and heard everything. He was seeing fragility in her but he was impressed by the dignity she maintained all along and all her doubt was so unfounded for him .He was feeling like consoling her and he only knew a way for that bourbon. He followed behind her making sure to go unnoticed but not by anyone who would try attacking her. They finally joined the castle. Damon went straight to his quarter.

Bonnie was sitting on her bed in a yogi position reading her grimoire, she was always reading spells when she was stressed. She was concentrating when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She went to open and there he was standing bare chest, holding two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. Bonnie tried to lock the door but he stopped her and entered. Bonnie had that shocked expression, she was wondering what he wanted but he just passed her a glass and went to sit on her bed and gave her an appreciative look.

and that when it came to her mind she was in her night dress which was transparent at some strategic points, feeling now self conscious Bonnie covered herself and Damon groaned in disappointment but Bonnie ignored him and asked

"What are doing here?'

"Are we not rude, I am here to make friend with my fiancé, see we can bond and talk all night" he said with a mocking tone

"Not to be ingrate but I have enough friend, no thanks" Bonnie responded rudely

"Funny, you don't have any so take the opportunity" He counter attacked

Finishing his sentence Damon pulled her on the bed and poured the bourbon, bonnie wasn't use to drink but Damon was quite decided so she didn't had much choice , after the first glass Bonnie tongue was getting loose and she was getting friendly with him being more receptive. Damon was quite please, she was becoming a little bit more fun of a human. She was melting in front of his eyes, her ice mask crumbling replaced by a warm smile and he was impressed by the woman she forcefully tried to drown under the baryonic allure.

She told him few funny stories that he never knew she could have lived. She had an adventurous childhood from what he gathered. He was drinking her word mostly because she was captivating being so animated, gesturing, mimicking everything but also because she suddenly seemed so innocent and he never occurred to him how young and pure she was. She was a snow flake would soon would be tainted by the world she just stepped in .Damon poured more alcohol , Bonnie drank more and started to reach that sweet melancholy of drunk people where tears are one step away to be shed.

That was the moment Damon wanted her to reach. It happened quite abruptly for few seconds the laughs stopped and she started to express her doubts about her magic , how she couldn't defend herself not because she was weak or did not know how to practice her craft but just because she never learned to use her magic for battle or in offensive ways. Damon told her she didn't need to know how because he would be defending her from now on. And she laughed a pure laugh one that came from the bottom of her heart.

It warmed Damon and she called him her knight. She asked him who would defend him. He laughed because he never occurred to him, that he might need protection before adding that he did not need protection and she laughed again adding she wouldn't be a widow therefore she would protect him .Damon was touched, this little woman wanted to protect him. So he said he would teach her how to protect herself and him .she smiled brightly took her grimoire and said now not expecting a no as answer.

So Damon sat behind her and put her between his legs and picked a spell that Emily loved to used, a powerful one. He held her hand and told her to focus on the wood table and repeat after him "fractum" but nothing happen. Bonnie was disappointed and threw a consternate look to her teacher.

Damon held both her hands and told her to feel and to just release the emotion she was feeling in every pore of her body. Bonnie was feeling multiple things, she was feeling the call of the nature , the peace but more than anything Bonnie was feeling desire now , desire for Damon, leaning on his bare chest, his cool skin , his manly ,musky, earthly scent mixed with some strong perfume ,his touch so gentle and controlled. Bonnie mind was going rogue, she was boiling from inside, her skin was surrounded by magic, desire and wave of magic was surrounding her. The magic was mimicking the wave of her soul changing his color with her thought travelling deeply into her desire for her future husband.

Damon was in awe, he knew she was a goddess but now he was seeing it with his own eyes. His fascination was interrupted when she said "fractum" and the table broke in different places, Bonnie was in a high, she made it and Damon was proud, he kissed her forehead, he did it innocently but Bonnie was already consumed by desire. The contact of his mouth with her skin drove her desire to another pick. She wanted to feel his mouth on other place. She wanted his mouth parting her lips while her skin burned under the light touch of his cold fingers running across her warm body let the lingering feeling of his presence.

She turned to face him and her green eyes darken by desire met his not strongly grey eyes inhabited by equal desire distorting their original blue color. They stared into each other eyes perceiving reflection of their own desire not being able to break the spell. And the arousal scent emanating from Bonnie made thing more erotic for Damon who finally let into his urges and kissed her softly, Bonnie replied hesitantly but that was enough to explode Damon who went for a second kiss more commanding, more ravishing.

Bonnie opened her mouth to let his tongue in and their tongues started an exotic dance of avoidance and approach, circling each other, Bonnie moaned. She was feeling so ecstatic and aroused. And Damon could feel it too her scent was getting stronger and spreading in the all room arousing him and pushing his urges to take her on his bed and savagely break into her wall while he senselessly trust inside her. Damon control was slowly slipping away.

Damon hands started to descend from her neck to her hips stopping at each piece of skin in their ways, caressing, feeling, leaving a trail of fire in every inch his fingers touched. Bonnie's body was on fire, she was moaning louder and louder, every moans made Damon grew bolder, he lifted her finally putting her on top of his laps and her legs wrapped around his hips . Bonnie body was acting on his own accord with Damon's body. Each muscles and nerves of her body expecting the sensual touch of her lover, only responding to a kiss, melting under the heat of his mouth sucking on it.

Damon never stopped kissing Bonnie except to move his mouth over other part of her body craving his attention. Every kiss made him more aroused and getting his male member more erected. His mind was so crowded by desire that he didn't notice the light in the room was flickering with Bonnie's emotional pick and when she finally felt his erection on her wetness. Having their parts just separated by thin line of clothes, bonnie magic went rogue the light went off and the object in the room started levitating and then all fell.

Bringing Bonnie back to reason, she stood leaving a Damon in shock and a little bit aroused. just a look at her he knew she was back to her dignify ways much to his disappointment, he stood before she had to ask him to leave and as his usual self he made some stupid joke to ease the tension "if that is how some innocent kiss make you feel, god help us when you get the big cookie" He smiled naughtily as she closed the door on him.

she was glad for that one it made her come back to control and the light were back on and she went to bed. This would be a long process but maybe there was a bit of hope for them, she taught, it wasn't all bad and she didn't had choice tomorrow she had to start her wedding ceremony that would last three days with the bonding ceremony in the last night.


	6. the baroness inside her

Young girl would plan it, choose what to wear even know at head what music to choose and where they wanted it to happen ,Bonnie Bennett was not the type of woman who had always dreamed about her wedding day and of course as a child she never planned her big day .As far as it went for her, the big day was the day she had to become baroness, she was raised in that optic and only that objective sideline other life changing event. That day had come and did not level up with her expectations, in that day she lost her mentor and her anchor. But now she had to face what was supposed to be the big day of most women. Her big day was ironically three exhausting days where multiple magical ceremonies had to be accomplished. After all those ceremonies, she was to become Mrs. Salvatore or he has to become Mr. Bennett which probably was impossible for the latest option. she had only met him few days ago but a thing was sure as she saw in him too much pride, there was no way on earth his arrogance would let him become Mr. Bennett. (Damon Bennett it had a nice ring to it) she thought and then she though Bonnie Salvatore, trying to see how it resonated when she tried to say it loud and bring it to life. She finally dared to say it loud and clear

'Bonnie Salvatore, Bonnie Salvatore" She said skeptical, she was about to repeat it when she was interrupted by a playful voice coming from behind her

"My surname never sound prettier and surely you never though you name would get a better ring " he said grinning

Bonnie just glanced at him before rolling her eyes ,trust that man to find a way to compliment himself and lord how did he entered her room ,he seemed Damon caught up with her thought.

"If you don't want people coming in and out, you should lock the door little bird" He said wiggling his eyebrows

"Normal people knocks "Bonnie answered already getting tired for the conversation at head

"You would soon enough learn there is nothing normal about me" He said as he winked at her

"Eeww, really"

"That wasn't the exact sound coming from you last night" He said barely holding a laugh

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked at him before "fractum" she said

Damon felt his tibia and his knee bone breaking, she just used the spell he taught her and she perfectly used it. He was deeply proud; his girl was a quick learner he thought. Bonnie was satisfied and smiled , she let down her guard and was immediately backed against the wall with Damon maintaining her against the wall and fully vamped out , he was thrilled by her power demonstration . He came closer of Bonnie neck and breathed her scent in, slowly moving his nose around her neck take time to caress the skin in area sensually. If Damon had to admit anything it would be how Bonnie's scent was hypnotic to him, always capable to induce a state of trance and drive his mind into psychedelic sexual state where his hand would be tempted to squized her full breast, his warm tongue to cover the erected nipple and hardly suck on it. He stared deeply in her viridian eyes, seeing as she was bracing herself to the worse but she seemed awfully calm .He came closer to her ear and while grabbing the lob into his mouth hewhispered

"My little bird is making me proud, I am impressed Bennett" and kissed her temple softly releasing her from his hold. Bonnie could feel the redness of her cheeks she only replied with a sincere smile. Bonnie was not seeking from Damon approval but it touched her. He moved away from her and as he stood at the door he smirked and said

"Bonnie Bennett Salvatore, as a better ring keep the Bennett everyone will know you are mine, I don't need you to renounce your name actually I need everyone to know I conquered a Bennett" He finished smiling.

Bonnie walked up to him and stand as closed she could and responded" I am not to be conquer, I conquer Salvatore" and kissed his cheek softly before closing the door on him and she smiled ,she was grateful to keep her name , it was her link to her family "Bonnie Bennett Salvatore " she said smiling. Damon Salvatore wasn't for sure the worse husband she could have.

An hour after her encounter with Damon, Bonnie had to meet Lila and Lucy .Today was the first day of the 3 everlasting days or her personal nightmare her wedding. Lila and Lucy were waiting in her office, Lucy was there as member of the council but also because she had to go through the same process but her union was less tumultuous and more balanced. Binding to supernatural implied use of extreme magic and the last binding ceremony has to be held by the council with the council's member help. Bonnie entered her office and hugged her cousin, smiled to Lila and took her usual seat behind her desk .Lucy came to explain the first ceremony to bonnie and help to accomplish it. So she started to explain

'The first ceremony was to level the power between the groom and the bride to balance the bond. Their married bond would influence their emotions, their need to be with each other emotionally and of course physically .They would be one and spiritually they would be connected. But if it happened one was more powerful that the other engaged in the bond, their bond would be unbalanced. Therefore the weak one would become without no doubt the one to be deeply attached, loosing himself in the other.

Unfortunately in Bonnie's case, she was the weak one, Damon was older, he had stored power with the year and however Bonnie could become stronger wit time but the lack that same essence. Luckily they were ways for her to gain power. It was to channel the power of her predecessor, Emily had thought about the possibility of having a protector being stronger and overpowering her descendant's .she came up with that solution. Before bonnie, they were 30 baroness, it would surely be enough.

The channeling ceremony would be held tonight in the deep forest, Bonnie had few hours to get ready and she though practicing her magic would be the perfect way to spend time. after the lesson with Damon she was convinced he would be be a good teacher, so she went looking for him in his quarter as usual he was shirtless with his pant swinging low , holding a glass of bourbon . He opened the door nonchalantly and observed Bonnie drinking the sight she offered, for the first time bonnie was not wearing her baroness dress, she was wearing tight leather pants with a matching leather tank top both dark purple, combat boots and a French braid changing from the strict chignon she wore everyday completed the Amazon warrior princess look. Damon was evidently pleased with the change of style, and mostly he liked the multiple side of his lil bird

"Bennett, you missed me or you are coming to get some" he said wiggling his eyebrow

Bonnie entered the room and did not waste time replying to him .she walked past him and reached for his closet and picked a black shirt and threw it to him

"Let s go"

"Dominatrix, ouh my kink' He said smiling as he was putting his shirt on

Bonnie just rolled her eyes, she really had to live her all life with this immature vampire, her bad luck never cease to amaze her but in a weird way she had become comfortable with him, and she could only blame it in the intimacy that had transpired the previous night. That did not stop her to find him annoying and to suddenly feel uncomfortable .Damon enjoy every time he could tease her, she was such an easy target. She left the room and he followed .She brought him in the training field and dropped the grimoire in front of him, letting him picked the next lesson. He turned the page and picked a protection spell. It was a 360 shield that asked a lot of power from his user .After reading it Bonnie wanted to call it a quit she did not have all this control, he pulled her and looked at her , boring in her eyes deeply , blue melting in green

"look here little bird , you might want to doubt yourself but I really have no time to waist , I know how powerful you are , Lila knows it. Damn the all realm knows but you seemed to be the only one to ignore it or doubt it , you emit magic in each of your movement so it is time you stand to the challenge before they all decide to take advantage of you , show me your back bone" Damon knew bonnie was one to like challenge , he could see it in her combative eyes. It was one of the reason he chose her , and in a way he knew she would level to expectation. The little speech had the expected effect, Bonnie went in with determination

"Armum" she chanted multiple times erecting a shield, Damon ran into it and it broke .she did it again and he broke it again, after repeated tentative it was getting better

"fuck it I thought you were something incredible ,my bad" Damon said perfectly knowing it would hit the right spot and it did ,Bonnie hated to disappointed mostly she hated to be diminished , she would show him power

"Armum" she shouted releasing a wave of power, it erected a shield and Damon knew she did it; he tried his best to break it but did not succeed

"Calling it a quite bon"  
She released the shield and ran into in arm throwing her small frame at him, hugging him. Damon put her down let her slide sensually on his body. Bonnie froze feeling the new born tension which started as in innocent gesture leaded to smoldering tension, she swallowed hard trying to avoid Damon lustful stare, she tried to distance herself and put space between them but he was not ready to let her do that .he held her wrist, pulling her closer, her body crushed into his, his eyes poured into her, heat was emitted by both bodies. They were standing toes to toes, holding gaze. Damon raised a hand and let his finger drew the line of Bonnie jaws lazily, before his thumb started caressing her bottom lip, he maintained eye contact.

Bonnie could read lust in that eye, his cerulean blue had somehow turned dark azure. His other arm was on Bonnie waist maintaining her voluptuous body locked into his, making impossible to discern were each of their body started .Damon moved his thumb on her upper lip now lazily and slowly caressing each of her lips, slightly put his thumb near the entrance of her mouth .Bonnie eyes were devouring Damon .Damon put a soft kiss on her lips, adding a slight pressure ,then he kissed her with a bit more passion taking his time ,sucking on her lower lips lazily ,just slightly nibbling it ,then he fully kissed her, still slowly, lazily taking his time letting his tongue slide in, tasting her as an intoxicating nectar ,their tongue were sparing.

Bonnie was letting escape low moans. Damon pulled her closer ,they were melting into each other .Their kiss was slow but passionate, sensual, suave but Bonnie wanted more she dived in it passionately holding his face in one hand and having her other hand lost in his hair , their tongues fought passionately .Damon grabbed bonnie bottom ,lifted her and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist now their kiss was more demanding, less sensual more sexual ,lust was dripping from their body , desire surrounding them .Damon broke the kiss making Bonnie growled which made Damon smiled and he kissed hER forehead "you need to breath" he told her , she just rolled her eyes at time he could be so arrogant , he finally put on the floor ,Bonnie was about to speak when Lila entered the room .it was time for the ceremony .

Bonnie left with Lila, Lucy, Arian her long time body guard and 2 other guards, the ceremony must be in a sacred ground in the deep forest which was a border between different realms and also a dangerous place. The sacred Bennett

ground was a garden surrounded by thirthy trees each representing a previous baroness ,Bonnie sat in the middle and started her mantra "oh ancestor ,fellow baroness I call upon you and through our link I ask your spirit to offer me your precious help and power" after reciting few more time , the trees started shining and emitting magic waves directed toward bonnie ,she was glowing ,her glow was pure and majestic everyone present were observing her in a awe.

After few minutes the glowing light disappeared, it was the sign that the ceremony was done ,Bonnie stood up and notice something abnormal under her guards feet , it was a juju realm graphic ,her body guard lost control of their mind and body, they eyes turned grey and all said "to the one who shall not obey N'ganga reign, death shall fall on". They charged toward her, "armum" she said, the shield was out then calmly "fractum" she added, their bones started breaking one by one at every twist of her hand, the men fell on the floor losing consciousness due to the pain.

Damon who had followed her was sincerely pleased when he notice the ruins on the floor , he was ready to kill each off her assailant but she handle it brilliantly .She walked up to the guard , held their head clearing their mind . Bonnie was tired but she was proud today she did fell like a baroness. Damon in the other hand was feeling an urge to kill and his victims would surely be the one who dared put their fingers on Bonnie


End file.
